


Take Me or Leave Me

by snarkyturtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Partying, Theatre, they do not get along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyturtles/pseuds/snarkyturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel do not get along. Both darlings of their high school theatre program, they basically ignore each other (except for the time that they fucked but nobody talks about that). Both are perfectly happy with the arrangement until they're forced to sing a duet. With all of their friends thouroughly amused their misplaced sexual tension,  how long will it take before they fall in love?  Dude its high school, its not going to take very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Time Meg Was Right About Something

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE SEX. I think I did pretty good for being a teenage female virgin. Anywhoser, enjoy. If its shitty, know that this is necessary backstory and it will get better. I promise. Frankly its gotten to the point where if it weren't slightly necessary to the set up, I would just get rid of it. No beta, so any mistakes are mine.

_Not again_ , Dean thinks as he walks down the hall to open the door. He roughly shoves it open, letting in hotshot, ultra-talented, school president, track star, choir prodigy, and theatre darling Castiel Novak. The aforementioned Novak swaggers past Dean, barely muttering a “thanks” before rushing down the hallway to a rehearsal he’s probably late for. Dean runs hand through his sandy hair and sighs, heading back into the set shop to hang with the other techies until he needed to go move something. _I hate tech week_ , Dean thought. _Fucking actors_.

***

"WE'RE UP ALL NIGHT TO GET LUCKY"

"Jesus Christ Gabriel stop it shut up"

"Aw come on Cassie take the stick out of your ass for one night, its a party!"

"It's a cast part Gabe, not exactly a rager."

"Knowing Balthazar,  you might want to rethink that statement."

The boys climbed out of Castiel's car and walked up the steps to the large house in front of them. There was music coming from it and the smell of weed choked Castiel as soon as he hit the pateo. He stepped into what he assumed was the main hub of the party, snagging a beer from the kitchen and searching for his friends.

"Hey Clarence," Castiel heard from behind him and he turned around to see Meg holding two shots and sporting a mischievous grin. Castiel smiled back and gladly took the alcohol,  downing it and passing the shot glass back to Meg.

"Dean is here." Meg whispered, dark eyes flickering to the center of the room where Dean sat surrounded by his friends.

"Why do I care, Meg?"

"Are you telling me that the hottest piece of bisexual ass to ever grace this theatre program is sitting right there, in a situation that breeds unsavory activity,  and you aren't even a little bit tempted?"

"No."

"Oh yes you are, I've seen you checking him out when the techies play shirts and skins soccer."

"Meg drop it, he doesn't even like me- in fact, I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"Well, you sure are pretty, but don't be so sure because lets just say costumes crew weren't the only ones that were happy when you agreed to wear those leather pants for Pippin."

"Meg shut up"

"I'm going to need more alcohol if you're going to be this stubborn." Meg slipped back through the crowd towards the kitchen. Castiel drifted around the house, eventually settling into the circle of techies that Dean was in, because they seemed to be the least trashed. After a while, he got up to recycle all the beer bottles, and Dean went with him to help.

"So...Cas," Dean said timidly, as if he were testing the words in his mouth.

"Cas?" Castiel questioned, only his closest friends called him Cas, and Dean barely knew him.

"Uh, Castiel sorry."  Dean corrected, clearly worried that he'd offended him in some way

"No, no its fine. I like it." Cas smiled reassuringly tilting his head as he gathered the beers and started putting then in the bin, waiting for Dean to finish what he'd been saying.

"Its really loud, do you wanna go somewhere?" Dean shouted over the music, gesturing down the stairs to the basement. Cas smirked and nodded, following Dean to what he guessed was a guest bedroom and wondering if perhaps Meg was right for once. The alcohol he'd had was enough to put a buzz in his veins, but he was still confident in his reasoning skills and debated whether or not he wanted to hook up with Dean.

 _He's so hot_ , one side of him urged. He waited for the opposing argument, but all he really got was _"He's sooooooo hot"_ chanted over and over until he was pretty convinced that Dean could hear it coming out of his ears. His face flushed, and he watched Dean lick his full lips as he paused in the sentence Castiel hadn't been listening to. That was it. One little swipe of a pink tongue and Cas was gone. He launched himself at Dean and slammed their mouths together, licking into the mouth that was his undoing and pressing himself against Dean. He didn't pull away until oxygen became necessary again, and once he did he just hovered a few inches from Deans face and panted out

"Is this okay?" Blue eyes met green and Deans suddenly kiss swollen mouth twisted up in a grin as he replied

"Yeah, this is way better than okay". Dean fisted his hands in Castiels shirt and pulled him further into the room, the back of his knees hitting the bed as he fell back and pulled Castiel on top of him. Both teens scrambled to pull off their shirts and stay kissing, eventually prioritizing and detaching their mouths quickly to strip off their respective t-shirts and pressing their naked torsos against each other. Castiel pulled away from Deans mouth to trail kisses down his jaw, leaving wet red marks on his collarbone. He ran his hands down Deans sides and flicked his tongue over a nipple, dragging his tongue down Deans chest and kissing his toned abs. Castiel quickly unzipped Dean's jeans and yanked them down along with his boxers. When they rested mid thigh Castiel grunted and climbed off, standing next to the bed quickly stripping off his pants and underwear as he growled

"Take those off the rest of the way. Now."

Dean slipped off his clothes and gave Castiel an amused look.

"Someones eager," he teased as Castiel straddled his lap again and held two packets between his fingers.

"Shut up, your friends will notice we're gone if we take too long and right now I'm really feeling like I need you to fuck me."

"As you wish, your highness" Dean said cheekily and plucked the packet of lube out of Cas' hand. He ripped it open and squirted it on his fingers, carefully reaching behind Castiel to rub at his opening.

"I'm not gonna break, Dean" Cas said, glaring as he tried to push back onto Dean's fingers. "Besides," he whispered, leaning down to Deans ear, pressing their bodies together, "I kinda like it rough." Dean groaned at that and pressed his finger deeper into Castiel, adding a second one soon after and roughly fingering him open, jabbing at his prostate and scissoring his fingers until he shoved in a third and fucked them in and out of Castiels hole while Cas whimpered and moaned above him, insisting that he was ready and begging for Deans cock.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you ask for anything, let alone beg," Dean  teased, withdrawing his fingers and rolling the condom down his dick, guiding it to Castiels hole while his other hand gripped the Cas' ass. "I kinda like it."

"God you are such an asshole." Cas panted, sinking slowly down on Deans cock, bracing his hands onto Deans chest for balance and pushing back up before slamming his weight down again. "Ah- yes oh god yes so good" he moaned quietly as he fucked himself on Deans shaft and Dean grunted below him.

"Fuck Cas you're so fucking tight jesus" Dean rambled as he thrust his hips up to meet Cas' and reached up to stroke Cas' neglected erection. He fisted Castiels cock and jacked it fast, because he could tell already that he wasn't going to last much longer. Cas rode him hard, slammed their hips together and rocked Deans world as Dean watched his cock fuck into Cas' tight heat over and over. Castiel felt a heat coiling low in his abodmen as Deans cock and hand drove him wild. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as he came, his body locking up and his dick shooting long ropes of cum, his hole clenching so tight around Dean's shaft that it pushed Dean over the edge, and he heard the other teen grunt below him and felt him fill the condom as both of them rode out the shocks of their orgasms. Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean, who's face had a few streaks of Castiels semen on it and leaned down to capture his mouth again. The two made out lazily for a while, Castiel cleaning the cum off of Deans face and chest with his tongue and licking it into Deans mouth. Dean gently pulled out of Castiel and took off the condom, tying it and tossing in on the floor.

"That was..." Castiel started, feeling slightly limp as he rolled off of Dean and laid beside him on the bed.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, getting up to find his boxers, and passing Castiel his pants. He recovered their shirts and they both got dressed.

"You've got something, right there." Castiel pointed to Deans neck where a large hickey sat at the base, near his collarbone and laughed, rubbing it with his thumb as he brought their faces back together and gently kissed him. "That was nice," he said smiling, as Dean laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe you actors aren't all completely incompetent."

"Oh shut up Dean, you couldn't do what I do in a million years."

"Whatever Cas, lets just go before Jo realizes we're both still gone because I will never hear the end of it if she does." They kissed quickly before heading back up to the party, stopping in a bathroom to make sure they didn't look too debauched. They still looked pretty damn debauched though, they weren't really fooling anyone. As soon as they were back on the ground floor they were intercepted by Gabriel, and Dean nodded at Cas in a goodbye before leaving to get back to his friends.

"Cas! Bro where have you been?!" Gabriel shouted, clearly stoned and laughing hysterically.

"Nowhere Gabe, absolutely nowhere."


	2. The List and The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a rule about The Thing, and unfortunately for Dean and Cas, whoever makes The List either doesn't know or doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG FINALS AND THEATRE GOT IN THE WAY UGH

There is one event of which nobody ever speaks. It is the most forbidden of topics and if anybody even begins to talk about it, its shut down almost instantly. This system worked just fine until The List came out. See, every winter the Lawrence High School theatre program has something called FutureStars. Its kind of like America's Got Talent and everyone performs and gets assigned solos, duets, trios, etc. FutureStars (or FS) is coincidentally also the only show of the season that Dean is on stage for, given that he sings and plays guitar but can't act to save his life so during musicals he just builds the sets and doesn't worry about the rest. So in late November, as always, Dean handed the reigns as sets crewhead to Jo, and auditioned. He got  in, which was surprising to nobody, but the crazy part was when he saw The List. The List, is the list of all the songs in the show and who's singing them. Its kinda a big deal. So The List made it really hard for nobody to mention The Thing, when one of the first things everybody saw was:

What You Own (RENT)- Castiel Novak/Dean Winchester

***

"Shit." Cas muttered, as he read the assigned songs list for approximately the 17th time. "Shit shit shit shit SHIT fuck GOD DAMNIT!" He stopped himself from hurling his laptop at the wall and gently set it on his bed before punching the wall and swearing some more.

"Woah, Cas are you okay?" Gabriel asked from the doorway, his face concerned even though  he wore his usual grin.

"I'm fine Gabe." Castiel snapped, and made a motion for him to go away.

"You really don't seem fine baby bro," Gabe continued "is this about the song list, because I saw it and if its an issue because of what-"

"WE.DON’T.TALK.ABOUT.IT.GABE." Castiel bit out, his eyes flashing with anger as he stalked up to Gabe and slammed the door in his face. He knew that Gabe was just trying to help, but he really, REALLY didn't want to talk about The Thing. Ever again, preferably. Even if it may or may not have been the best night of his life. Nobody mentions The Thing, or The Boy and that is how Cas likes it.

***

[From: Jo]

DID U SEE IT?!?!?!

[To: Jo]

see what

[From: Jo]

THE LIST

[To: Jo]

no y

[Jo Calling]

“DEAN LOOK AT THE LIST RIGHT THE FUCK NOW” Jo yelled into the phone as Dean winced at the truly unnecessary volume and sat at his computer. He opened the email with the link to The List and opened the file.

“No. Nonononono are you kidding me,” Dean moaned as he read the third song from the top, “They can’t do this. WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS?!!?”

“I know! So what are you going to do? Are you going to quit?” Jo asked, sounding just as distressed as Dean felt.

“No, I can’t. That would look bad and I can’t let what happened ruin this for me.”

“Okay dude, just remember, the last person to have sex in a practice room got banned from theatre forever.”

“Jo what why would you even say-” Dean stammered before Jo hung up on him. He scrolled through the rest of The List without really reading it, trying not to think about The Thing and when he failed, threw himself face down onto his bed.

“Fuck.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I shall try to update once a week. School and stuff might get in the way but lets hope not. IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED I WILL SOON IT WAS JUST CAUSE FINALS AH


End file.
